Et après?
by SoapMiso
Summary: Pour que la vie à Poudlard continue, même après...
1. Entre sel et eau

L'histoire, les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Bien que celle-ci n'ait jamais écrit l'histoire de la nouvelle génération de Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que certains aspects des personnages, tels que l'âge, l'aspect physique, la personnalité et autres détails ne seront pas respecté tel qu'elle les imaginait (dixit ses interviews) par exemple : Lucius Malefoy n'a pas échappé à Azkaban ; Drago Malefoy n'a pas eu un mais deux fils ; Astoria Greengrass-Malefoy est décédée peu de temps après la naissance de ses fils ; Luna a eu ses enfants à peu près en même temps que les autres ; et certains personnages ne seront que pure invention de ma part. N'ayant pas non plus vu les derniers films sortis au cinéma, les descriptions physiques des personnages ne seront pas faites en fonction des acteurs, mais tel que je les ai imaginé en lisant le livre, et à vous de les imaginer comme bon vous semble. Cette fiction qui fait suite à l'Epilogue du Tome 7 de "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort" est à but non-lucratif et n'a pour autre but et prétention que d'être un passe-temps personnel d'écriture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Entre sel et eau.**

_Fin d'après-midi du 1er Juillet 2018._

Cette été là le vent avait amené une brise légère qui faisait écho à la chaleur sèche renvoyé par le soleil brûlant du mois de Juillet, se répercutant contre les feuilles d'un vert vif, presque brûlé, des ifs du jardin, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs fruits et craquer leurs branches. Le mois de Juin avait été rude, l'astre solaire y avait fait chauffer les cœurs et frapper les peaux fines, faisant suer sel et eaux le corps de l'enfant qui toute l'année durant avait parcouru le jardin verdoyant. D'abord avec amertume en donnant des coups de pied dans les bogues jonchant la pelouse jaunis, et collectionnant les feuilles mourantes de l'été passé, puis avec ennui en faisant crisser ses bottes sur la neige farineuse, le nez plongé dans une écharpe tricotée main pour l'y cacher du vent glacé de l'hiver, puis avec intérêt en plongeant ses doigts curieux dans le petit étangs sous le saule pleureur, pour y attraper des grenouilles et des têtards ; et bien sûr avec passion en éclaboussant de boue son short en blue jeans dans les massifs de rosiers renaissant, à coup d'arrosoir, les genoux couvert de sueur et de bleus. Et enfin avec impatience en s'accrochant aux barreaux du haut portail en fer forgé délimitant l'entrée et la sortie du jardin, selon de quel côté on s'y trouvait. Cette journée avait été la plus longue de toute sa courte existence, et le garçon n'avait cessé de faire des allers-retours du manoir jusqu'au portail, s'arrêtant à chaque fois en milieu de route pour lancer un petit caillou au fond de la fontaine, au risque de se faire gronder. Et trouvant le temps long, il avait fini par partir bouder derrière un canapé du salon où il avait d'abord simulé des sanglots et des larmes, mais devant le silence désinvolte et austère du manoir, l'enfant avait fini par somnolait d'ennui, oubliant les raisons de son agitation, et plusieurs heures avaient passées.

Dans une des chambres du manoir, un autre enfant s'était mis à pleurer, d'abord silencieusement, frottant ses yeux rouges de sel et de larmes, puis les sanglots mal contenu avaient fini par lui transpercer la gorge en produisant des sons étouffés. Le jeune garçon avait passé le haut portail du jardin et franchi les portes du manoir quelques minutes plus tôt, dans un silence le plus complet. Il avait passé son nez à travers quelques portes, en vain, et de dépit, était monté dans sa chambre pour y déposer sa valise chargée, et toute la pression retenue durant la dure année qu'il avait passé avait brusquement afflué dans sa poitrine avant de s'insinuer dans sa gorge, et il s'était mis à pleurer avec libération en s'affaissant sur le lit.

Un bruit sourd avait brusquement réveillé l'enfant dans le salon qui s'était relevé en bondissant de derrière le canapé, comme monté sur un ressort, et s'était précipité vers la grande fenêtre du salon, cherchant du regard une ombre ou une silhouette du côté du portail. Mais les bruits venaient de l'intérieur du manoir, au-dessus de sa tête. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le lustre, un fil de soi pendouilla entre deux branches garnies de cristal. L'enfant couru à travers la maison jusque dans l'escalier, et s'arrêta net en entendant les sanglots de son frère dans le couloir. Il s'approcha timidement de la porte de la chambre de son aîné et l'ouvrit du bout des doigts.

Le garçon larmoyant releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le léger grincement de porte. "Ah... Tu es là... Je t'ai cherché partout, tu étais où ?

-Caché. Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Le garçon sentit de nouveau de gros sanglot cogner contre sa trachée et il se remit à pleurer en se frottant frénétiquement les yeux. Le plus jeune s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit tout près de son frère, croisant les mains sur ses genoux, il fixa son aîné avec compassion.

"... Poudlard... c'est trop nul..." lâcha finalement le plus grand en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

-Pourquoi ?" demanda le plus jeune.

-Parce que... ils sont tous méchants.

-Qui est méchant !?" s'écria le petit garçon, outré.

-Tout le monde !

-Je leurs jetterais des sorts !" hurla le petit, bondissant pour se mettre debout sur le lit, les poings serrés en position de combat.

L'aîné s'essuya les yeux, et tourna la tête vers son petit frère : "Tu sais pas jeter de sorts."

Le plus jeune se laissa retomber sur le lit. "Pas tout de suite. Plus tard.

-... Alors, t'étais où ?

-Caché.

-Mais où !?"

Le petit garçon le fixa longuement d'un air grave et ne répondit pas. Puis il desserra finalement les lèvres : "J'ai fait une cabane.

-Encore ?

-Ouais.

-Fais voir ?

-Elle est secrète. Tu la trouveras jamais.

-Elle est sous la table de la salle à manger ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Tu fais toujours des cabanes sous la table de la salle à manger."

L'enfant reprit un air grave inapproprié à la situation, puis il marmonna en posant sa main sur celle de son frère : "Tu vas rester avec moi ?

-Oui. L'année scolaire est fini, c'est les vacances.

-Tant mieux ! J'en avais marre, moi, d'être que avec Winter.

-Tu n'aimes pas Winter ?

-Si, elle est gentille. Mais elle est pas drôle."

L'aîné gloussa, puis saisi la main de son petit frère. "De toute façon, l'année prochaine, tu vas être à l'école avec moi ! Tu vas voir, ça va être bien ! Et ceux qui sont méchants, je leurs jette des sorts.

-T'as pas l'droit !

-Mais j'suis obligé ! C'est pour qu'il me respecte. (L'aîné prit un air grave) Et comme ça, toi, ils oseront pas t'embêter. Ils ont trop peur de moi, maintenant !

-Pourquoi ils m'embêteraient ?

-Tu sais pourquoi..."

L'aîné cloua son regard dans les yeux de son petit frère et baissa la tête. Le petit garçon se tordit les lèvres et haussa une épaule avec fatalité. Son grand frère lui fit un sourire, releva la tête, et s'esclaffa : "On va être à Serpentard tous les deux ! On s'en fiche des autres !

-Et si je suis pas à Serpentard ? Chuchota le petit, inquiet.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi... (L'aîné secoua la tête) Toute la famille y a été ! Depuis des générations ! C'est obligé que tu ailles à Serpentard."

Il secoua la tête comme si ceci répondait à la question. Le petit ouvrit subitement de grand yeux, comme si à l'esprit lui été venu une question existentielle. "Mais, tu es rentré tout seul !?"

Les épaules de l'aîné s'affaissèrent et il répondit d'un ton blasé : "Mais non. Papa est venu me chercher à la gare et m'a fait transplaner jusque devant le portail, et puis il est repartit au Ministère de la Magie, travailler.

-Ah, d'accord. Mais c'est quand que je vais aller à Poudlard, moi, déjà ?

-Ce sera la rentrée quand j'aurais 12 ans.

-Pfffffouu... C'est trop long..."

L'aîné sourit : "C'est dans deux mois !

-C'est long deux mois."

Les deux frères se regardèrent en silence d'un même regard, soulignant leur ressemblance physique impressionnante. Malgré leur un an d'écart, la différence de taille entre les deux enfants était frappante. Le plus jeune était resté minuscule pour son âge, alors que l'aîné s'était tout à coup mis à pousser comme une plante. Seuls leurs yeux continuaient de bouger, sautant d'un œil à l'autre. L'un avait des yeux ternes et métalliques, et l'autre d'une pâle couleur chaude. De temps en temps, les fondations du vieux manoir craquaient dans un claquement sec. L'aîné redressa le dos : "Elle est où Winter ?

-Je sais pas, je l'ai perdu...

-Tu l'as perdu où ?"

Le petit garçon baissa la tête et grommela entre ses dents : "Si j'le savais, j'l'aurais pas perdu..."

L'aîné soupira, puis se leva de son lit et sortit de la chambre.

"Elle doit pas être bien loin... Winter !?"

Le garçon disparu dans le couloir en appelant la jeune Elfe de Maison, laissant son petit frère toujours dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Le petit garçon se sentit pleinement réconforté de savoir son frère revenu à la maison. Cette année sans son aîné avait été la plus longue de sa jeune vie. Les enfants n'avaient pas été habitués à être brutalement séparés de la sorte, sur une aussi longue durée, et ces dix mois avait été difficile autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Et l'enfant ne pouvait pas se douter du réel calvaire qu'avait été cette première année au collège Poudlard pour son aîné. Et il avait hâte d'intégrer bientôt la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Même si deux mois, c'était beaucoup trop long.


	2. Dix neuf ans plus tard

**Disclamer : **Une grosse majorité de ce chapitre appartiennent à la traduction française de l'épilogue du tome 7 de Harry Potter « et les Reliques de la Mort », et sont donc à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dix-neuf ans plus tard.  
**

_Matinée du 1er Septembre 2017._

Cette année-là, l'automne sembla arriver brusquement. En cette matinée du 1er septembre, l'air était vif et doré comme une pomme. Les fumées des pots d'échappement et le souffle des piétons étincelaient, telles des toiles d'araignée dans la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère, tandis que la petite famille traversait d'un pas sautillant la rue grondante de circulation en direction de la grande gare aux murs noircis de suie. Deux énormes cages bringuebalaient sur les chariots chargés de bagages que poussaient les parents. Les hiboux qui y étaient enfermés lançaient des hululements indignés et la fillette aux cheveux roux trainait en pleurnichant derrière ses frères, accrochée au bras de son père.

« Ce ne sera pas long, toi aussi, tu iras, lui promit Harry.

-Deux ans, dit Lily en reniflant. Je veux y aller _tout de suite_ ! »

Lily était une petite fille aux cheveux auburn parfaitement lisses, et surmonté de deux couettes coupées bien droites de chaque côté de son crâne. Elle possédait deux iris d'un joli mélange entre le vert et le brun sous de longs cils recourbés. D'une manière générale la fillette semblait avoir tiré de ses deux parents leurs plus beaux traits physiques, ce qui offrait pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux un mélange absolument charmant.

Les banlieusards regardaient les hiboux avec curiosité au passage de la famille qui se frayait un chemin en direction de la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. La voix d'Albus, qui marchait devant lui, parvint à Harry au milieu de la clameur environnante. Ses fils avaient repris la dispute commencée dans la voiture : « Je _n'irai pas_ ! Je _n'irai pas_ à Serpentard !

-James, arrête un peu ! s'exclama Ginny.

-J'ai simplement dit qu'il y serait _peut-être_, fit remarquer James en adressant un sourire à son jeune frère. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Il sera _peut-être_ à Serp… »

Mais James croisa le regard de sa mère et se tut. James était un garçon de grande taille pour son âge, le dos bien droit, et possédait des cheveux d'un noir de jais aussi impétueux que ceux de son père. Hormis sa vue parfaite, la ressemblance physique entre le père et le fils était frappante, et tout ce qu'avait hérité le garçon de sa mère, c'était ses deux iris marron chocolat brillants et humides.

Les cinq Potter s'approchèrent de la barrière. D'un air supérieur, James jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune frère par-dessus son épaule prit le chariot des mains de sa mère et se mit à courir. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

« Vous m'écrirez, hein ? demanda aussitôt Albus, tirant profit de l'absence momentanée de son frère.

-Tous les jours, si tu veux, proposa Ginny.

-Pas _tous_ les jours, répliqua précipitamment Albus. James dit que la plupart des élèves ne reçoivent des lettres de chez eux qu'une fois par mois.

-Nous avons écrit à James trois fois par semaine, l'année dernière, dit Ginny.

-Et il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il te raconte sur Poudlard, ajouta Harry. Il aime bien se moquer de toi, ton frère. »

Côte à côte, ils poussèrent le deuxième chariot en prenant de la vitesse. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la barrière, Albus fit une grimace mais il n'y eut aucun choc et la famille émergea sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, obscurci par l'épaisse vapeur blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express. Des silhouettes indistinctes s'affairaient au milieu de cette brume dans laquelle James s'était déjà volatilisé.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Albus.

Anxieux, il scrutait les formes imprécises qu'ils croisaient en s'avançant sur le quai.

Albus était un garçon d'un naturel angoissé, bien trop petit pour son âge, et son métabolisme ne laissait pas supposer une poussée de croissance exceptionnelle dans les années à venir. Il arborait des cheveux brun tirant sur le blond vénitien, et de la fratrie, il était le seul à posséder les yeux vert émeraude de son père, chatoyants et lumineux, encadrés de longs cils recourbés, épais et noirs.

« On va les trouver » lui répondit Ginny d'un ton rassurant.

Mais la vapeur était dense et il était difficile de reconnaître les visages. Les voix, qui semblaient désincarnées, étaient étrangement sonores, comme surnaturelles. Harry crut entendre Percy discourir bruyamment sur les règlements en matière de balais et fut content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas aller lui dire bonjour…

« Je crois que c'est eux, Al » dit soudain Ginny.

Un groupe de quatre personnes émergea de la brume, à côté du tout dernier wagon. Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry, Ginny, Lily et Albus arrivèrent devant eux que leur visage devint net.

« Salut », dit Albus qui paraissait profondément soulagé.

Rose, déjà vêtue de sa toute nouvelle robe de Poudlard, lui adressa un sourire radieux. Malgré son jeune âge, la jeune fille possédait déjà des traits de séductrice avec ses grands yeux d'un bleu éclatant et sa chevelure rousse et bouclée dont elle prenait grand soin et ornait de petites barrettes en forme de papillon, des mèches de cheveux ondulé encadrant gracieusement son visage parsemé de gracieuses taches de rousseur. Et si elle avait hérité de sa mère son pragmatisme et sa curiosité naturelle ; elle n'était pas aussi nonchalante que celle-ci et prenait un soin particulier à s'habiller, se coiffer et se parer de bracelets multicolores et de barrettes.

« Alors, tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? demanda Ron à Harry. Moi, oui. Hermione ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis Moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu'il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l'examinateur.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Hermione. J'avais parfaitement confiance en toi.

-En fait, je lui ai _vraiment_ jeté un sortilège de Confusion, murmura Ron à Harry pendant qu'ils chargeaient à bord du train la grosse valise et le hibou d'Albus. J'avais simplement oublié de regarder dans le rétroviseur et, entre nous, je peux très bien m'en passer en utilisant un charme Supersensoriel. »

De retour sur le quai, ils trouvèrent Lily et Hugo, le jeune frère de Rose – un garçon efflanqué qui était le portrait craché de son paternel, avec ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et ses taches de rousseur éclaboussant la peau pâle de son nez. Il avait hérité de sa mère ses grands yeux ronds couleur café –

discutant avec animation de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyés le jour où ils iraient enfin à Poudlard.

« Si tu n'es pas à Griffondor, on te déshérite, lança Ron. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression.

-_Ron !_ »

Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire, mais Albus et Rose avaient un air grave.

« Il dit ça pour rire », assurèrent Hermione et Ginny.

Mais Ron ne faisait plus attention à eux. Croisant le regard de Harry, il lui montra d'un discret signe de tête un endroit du quai situé à une cinquantaine de mètres. Pendant quelques instants, la vapeur s'était un peu dissipée et trois personnes se détachaient nettement parmi les volutes de fumée.

« Regarde qui est là. »

Drago Malefoy, un manteau sombre boutonné jusqu'au cou, était avec ses deux jeunes fils. Son front commençait à se dégarnir, ce qui accentuait son menton pointu. Le plus grand des deux garçons ressemblait à Drago autant qu'Albus à Harry. Scorpius et son frère étaient tous deux l'archétype même du Malefoy. Le teint pâle, les yeux terriblement clairs et les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Si Scorpius, avec ses yeux d'un gris d'acier, ses cheveux court gominé et sa raie parfaite sur le côté, avait tout du premier de la classe ; son frère dégagé plutôt une allure plus débraillé et rocambolesque, avec ses yeux clairs et gigantesques d'un bleu chaud d'outre-mer, ses cheveux aux longues mèches translucides et indomptables qui explosaient en épis courroucés tout autour de sa tête, et son constant air d'ahurissement perpétuel.

Apercevant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui l'observaient, Drago leur adressa un bref signe de tête et se détourna.

« Voici donc le petit Scorpius, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité l'intelligence de ta mère.

-Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école !

-Tu as raison, admit Ron. Désolé. »

Mais incapable de s'en empêcher, il ajouta :

« Ne sois quand même pas _trop_ amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley be te le pardonerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur.

-Hé ! »

James avait réapparu Il s'était délesté de sa grosse valise, de son hibou et du chariot et, de toute évidence, il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

« Teddy est là-bas, dit-il, tout essoufflé, en pointant l'index par-dessus son épaule, vers le nuage de vapeur. Je viens de le voir ! Et vous savez ce qu'il faisait ? Il _embrassait Victoire !_ »

Il leva les yeux vers les adultes, manifestement déçu par leur manque de réaction.

« _Notre_ Teddy ! _Teddy Lupin ! _En train d'embrasser _notre _Victoire ! _Notre_ cousine ! Alors, j'ai demandé à Teddy ce qu'il faisait…

-Tu les as dérangés ? s'exclama Ginny. Tu es comme Ron…

- … et il m'a répondu qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir ! Et ensuite, il m'a dit de m'en aller. Il l'embrasse ! ajouta James comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir été assez clair.

-Oh, ce serait merveilleux s'ils se mariaient ! murmura Lily avec ravissement. Teddy ferait _vraiment_ partie de la famille !

-Il vient déjà dîner à la maison à peu près quatre fois par semaine, dit Harry. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer d'habiter chez nous, comme ça, ce sera fait ?

-Ouais ! s'écria James avec enthousiasme. Je veux bien partager ma chambre avec Al… Teddy pourrait avoir la mienne !

-Non, répliqua fermement Harry. Al et toi, vous ne partagerez la même chambre que quand j'aurai décidé de démolir la maison. »

Il consulta la vielle montre bosselée qui avait appartenu autrefois à Fabian Prewett.

« Il est presque onze heures, vous devriez monter dans le train.

-N'oublie pas de transmettre nos amitié à Neville ! dit Ginny à James qu'elle serait dans ses bras.

-Maman, je ne peux pas transmettre des _amitiés_ à un professeur !

-Mais tu _connais bien _Neville… »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« En dehors de l'école, oui, mais en classe, c'est le professeur Londubat, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas entrer en cours de botanique et lui transmettre des _amitiés_… »

Il hocha la tête d'un air navré devant la sottise de sa mère et, pour se défouler, donna un coup de pied en direction d'Albus.

« A plus tard, Al. Fais attention aux Sombrals.

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient invisibles ? _Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient invisibles !_ »

James éclata de rire. Il autorisa sa mère à l'embrasser, étreignit brièvement son père puis bondit vers le train qui se remplissait rapidement. Ils le virent agiter la main vers eux avant de se précipiter dans le couloir du wagon pour retrouver ses amis.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur des Sombrals, dit Harry à Albus. Ce sont des créatures très gentilles, elles s'ont rien d'effrayant. De toute façon, tu n'iras pas à l'école dans les diligences, on t'y emmènera en barque. »

Ginny embrassa Albus.

« On se reverra à Noël.

-Au revoir, Al, dit Harry à son fils qui se serrait contre lui. N'oublie pas que Hagrid t'a invité à prendre le thé vendredi prochain. Ne t'approche pas de Peeves. Ne te bats pas en duel tant que tu n'auras pas appris à le faire. Et ne laisse pas James te raconter n'importe quoi.

-Et si je suis à Serpentard ? »

La question qu'il avait murmurée était destinée uniquement à son père. Harry savait que seul le moment du départ pouvait forcer Albus à révéler à quel point sa peur était profonde et sincère.

Harry s'accroupit, le visage de son fils un peu au-dessus du sien. Des trois enfants de Harry, Albus était le seul à avoir les yeux de Lily.

« Albus Severus », dit-il.

Il parlait à mi-voix pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre en dehors de Ginny. Elle eut le tact de faire semblant de ne pas écouter, adressant des signes de la main à Rose qui était montée dans le train.

« Tes deux prénoms t'ont été donnés, poursuivit Harry, en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un deux était un Serpentard et il était l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré.

-Mais _dis-moi simplement…_

-… si c'était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n'a pas d'importance, Al. Mais si ça en a pour toi, tu pourras choisir Griffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique tiendra compte de tes préférences.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi, dit Harry. »

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses enfants jusqu'à maintenant et lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, il vit sur le visage d'Albus une expression émerveillée. Mais déjà, les portes claquaient tout au long du convoi écarlate et les silhouettes floues des parents se massaient devant les wagons pour un dernier baiser, une dernière recommandation. Albus sauta dans le train et Ginny ferma la porte derrière lui. A côté d'eux, des élèves étaient penchés aux fenêtres. De nombreuses têtes, dans les wagons et sur le quai, semblaient s'être tournées vers Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? interrogea Albus, tandis que Rose et lui tendaient le cou pour voir les autres élèves.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre. »

Albus, Rose, Hugo et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Le train s'ébranla et Harry le suivit le long du quai, observant le visage mince de son fils, les joues déjà rouges d'excitation. Harry agitait la main et lui souriait, même s'il ressentait un peu comme un déchirement le fait de voir son fils s'éloigner ainsi de lui…

La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa dans l'atmosphère de l'automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main en signe d'adieu.

Et à l'autre bout du quai, une silhouette plus sombre observait également le train disparaitre au loin, avec la même amertume au fond des yeux.


	3. Embrassade sur le quai 9 3,4

**Chapitre 3 : Embrassades sur le Quai 9-3/4.**

_Matinée du 1er Septembre 2021._

Sur le quai de la gare, dans la fumée du Poudlard Express, les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et leurs familles, en robe de sorcier ou en habits moldus, gesticulaient en tous sens dans un chahut bruyant et sous un bazar de valises et de cages à hiboux en désordre.

"Dépêchez-vous, marmonna Harry. Montez vos valises rapidement avant que le train ne vous file sous le nez."

Derrière lui, Lily, ses cheveux auburn fraichement coupés court sur sa nuque et arborant sur sa crinière rousse ses lunettes d'envol, attaché par une boucle sur la ligne bien droite de ses cheveux, et qui transportait nonchalamment à deux mains sa lourde valises pleine à craquer et mal rangée, autour de laquelle elle avait enroulé et bouclé une grosse ceinture en cuir ; lui répondit en maugréant avec lassitude : « Papa... On a le temps, on est pas en retard. Si tu stresses trop, tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs. »

Ginny, élégante dans son tailleur noir de chez Tissard & Brodette, pouffa de rire : "Elle a raison, Harry. Nous sommes un peu en avance, pour une fois on va pouvoir prendre le temps sans se stresser inutilement."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il posa les yeux sur les pans de robes qui débordaient de la valise de sa fille. « Tu avais toute la semaine pour faire ta valise, et toi, tu la encore faite au dernier moment, regardes un peu le désastre. Tu as vraiment besoin d'emporter tous ces trucs ? Elle va exploser avant que tu n'arrives à Poudlard.

-Mais non... Et il n'y a _que_ du _nécessaire vital_ dans cette valise.

-Il y a au moins vingt robes de Quidditch, oui ! »

Ginny jeta à son mari un regard équivoque qui semblait clairement vouloir dire : _la fille de son père._

« Par contre j'en connais qui vont être en retard s'il n'arrive pas _tr__ès vite_ » s'exclama James, derrière son père, le regard braqué sur le mur d'Apparition.

Et juste à la fin de sa phrase, un homme aux cheveux roux flamboyant apparu en toussant sur le quai. « Bah ! Il avait besoin de mettre la machine en route au moment même où je passe, celui-là !?

-Je t'avais dit d'attendre, Ron, gronda Hermione, surgissant à son tour du mur de briques rouges, le pas très noble dans son tailleur crème impeccablement lissé. Harry ! Ginny ! Nous voilà enfin !

-Et on n'est même pas en retard ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton ravi en tirant fièrement sur le col de son long manteau en peau de dragon.

-Et c'est pas grâce à toi. »

Derrière eux surgirent deux jeunes rouquins chargés de valises. « Sérieusement Rose, tu avais vraiment _besoin_ d'emporter _autant_ de valises !? », ronchonna Hugo, toujours plus grand et musclé. Le garçon avait bien dû grandir d'au moins deux à trois bon centimètres durant l'été. Le portrait craché de son père à son âge.

« C'est ton affaire si tu veux rester moche, lui répondit Rose d'un ton hautain. Moi, j'aime être présentable, et avoir du choix dans mes vêtements ! »

Hugo grogna, tirant l'une des nombreuses valises de sa sœur.

Les deux familles bavardèrent joyeusement de l'été passé, heureux de ces quelques minutes de retrouvaille pour les uns, et de l'année à passer ensemble pour les autres.

Tandis qu'ils chargeaient leurs valises dans le train, derrière eux surgirent en transplanant trois pâles silhouettes.

« Mais regardez qui voilà ! » fanfaronna James.

Du mur s'avança d'un pas noble Drago Malefoy, charismatique dans sa robe de sorcier élégante et bien boutonnée, les mains nonchalamment posé sur l'épaule d'un de ses fils, et sur la nuque de l'autre. Les deux garçons au teint pâle portaient chacun leur valise à bout de bras. Si Scorpius n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'année précédente, ce n'étais pas le cas de son frère, habillé de sa robe de Quidditch neuve, qui avait été pris d'une furieuse poussé de croissance et atteignait maintenant presque la taille de son aîné. Plus Scorpius grandissait, plus l'expression de son visage devenait hautaine, et plus son frère grandissait, plus ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens sur son crâne.

Le plus jeune des Malefoy tourna son visage en direction des familles Potter-Weasley et son regard s'arrêta sur Rose à qui il offrit un petit sourire du coin des lèvres. La jeune fille rougit immédiatement et lui fit un geste de la main minaudant et embarrassé avant de tirer d'un geste brusque sur ses cheveux flamboyant pour resserrer l'élastique maintenant sa queue de cheval au-dessus de sa nuque.

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour te coiffer », siffla Drago Malefoy à son plus jeune fils, qui détourna la tête, une moue contrarié sur le visage.

Drago Malefoy jeta un regard aux deux familles réunis sur sa gauche et l'homme adressa à Harry un simple coup de tête poli, rituel depuis six années, que Harry lui rendit, tandis que Ron jetait à Malefoy père un regard méprisant.

« C'est ça, mon bonhomme. Retournes donc au Ministère, dans ton département du Contrôle de l'Utilisation de la Magie Noire, faire ton petit trafique de sorts interdits, je t'ai à l'œil.

-_Arrêtes_, Ron. » souffla Hermione en regardant ses enfants, et Ron se renfrogna.

Peu de temps après, Drago Malefoy, après un bref au revoir à ses fils, transplana de nouveau. Scorpius monta sans attendre dans le train en secouant sa robe de Quidditch noir et verte, tandis que son frère, valise en main, s'avança vers Rose sans prêter attention aux regards mauvais de James et Hugo.

« Salut, murmura le garçon.

-Salut ! gloussa Rose, qui se trouva parfaitement stupide, les joues rouges pivoines. Elle replaça, pour couvrir son malaise, une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-J'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi. Désolé, du retard, il n'était pas tout à fait en état le jour-J.

-Mais il ne fallait pas, tu sais, c'était vraiment pas... Oh ! »

Le garçon avait sortie de sous sa robe de Quidditch une petite chouette au plumage brun et blanc et aux yeux jaunes d'une brillance presque lunaire.

« Elle est adorable !, s'exclama Rose d'une voix aigu.

-Elle s'appelle Calissa. Je l'ai trouvé pendant une balade en forêt, elle avait une patte cassée et une aile froissée. La soigner à prit du temps mais maintenant, elle est en pleine forme. »

La petite chouette poussa un cri suraigu, ses yeux jaunes fixés dans ceux de Rose.

« Mais, tu as dû t'attacher à elle, je ne peux pas accepter !

-Oui, mais Ollie ne supporte pas que je m'occupe d'une autre chouette... » Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, un cri aigu suivit d'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes et une chouette effraie au pelage blanc comme la neige et au regard bleu luisant, perçant et sévère, se posa sur l'épaule du garçon. L'animal mordilla affectueusement l'oreille de son maître avant de poussa un long cri mauvais en direction de la petite chouette brune. Puis répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, mordillant l'oreille, frottant sa tête contre celle de son maître et poussant un cri long et strident en direction de l'oiseau en claquant du bec et frappant l'air de ses grandes ailes blanches dans un but d'intimidation. La petite chouette se tassa entre les mains du garçon.

« J'adore cette chouette, elle est tellement _belle_ !, s'enthousiasma Rose, avec un regard admiratif pour Ollie.

-Elle est aussi très jalouse. Si je garde Calissa, elle va la mettre en pièce. »

Il tendit l'oiseau à la jeune fille, qui prit délicatement la chouette entre ses mains, sous les yeux couroucés d'Ollie.

« Eh bien... je... merci. Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle et moi on s'entendra aussi bien que toi avec ta chouette, murmura Rose, le rouge aux joues.

-Tu sais, un animal te renvoi ta façon de te conduire avec lui. Si tu la traite bien et que tu as de l'affection pour elle, elle fera de même avec toi.

-Oui, tu as raison. Oh, et elle est _tellement_ jolie ! »

La jeune fille observa, ravie, la petite chouette se promener le long de son bras ; prenant ses aises.

« Oh et puis tiens, s'exclama le Malefoy en fouillant dans l'une de ses poches d'où il sortit un paquet rectangulaire. Il ne faut pas lui donner de Miam Hibou, elle n'aime pas ça. Elle ne mange que du Croq' Chouette. » Le garçon tendit le paquet à la jeune fille, qui le rangea dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcière. Calissa observa avec grand intérêt la boîte disparaître dans les plis de la robe de Rose, claquant du bec.

Le Poudlard Express siffla bruyamment, annonçant le départ imminent. Le garçon tourna la tête vers sa chouette et lui murmura : « On se retrouve à Poudlard, Ollie. »

L'animale le fixa d'un regard profond et pénétrant, puis elle frotta vivement sa tête contre la joue du jeune homme avant de pousser un dernier cri menaçant vers la petite chouette brune de Rose qui se tassa sur elle-même, puis elle prit son envol. Le garçon se tourna de nouveau vers Rose. « Je vais monter, lui dit-il en fixant la locomotive flamboyante du Poudlard Express. A plus tard, peut-être.

-Oui, on se voit dans le train ! », cria Rose pour couvrir le bruit de la machine, mais le jeune Malefoy était déjà monté dans le wagon.

Rose fixa l'endroit d'où le garçon venait de disparaitre avec amertume, serrant la petite chouette brune contre sa poitrine.

« Je le crois pas !, s'exclama Hugo. Ma propre sœur fraternise avec l'ennemi !

-Quel ennemi ?, répondit méchamment Rose, fixant sur son frère un regard mauvais tandis que Calissa prenait également son envol.

-C'est un Serpentard !, hurla James.

-Il est à Griffondor, espèces de crétins. Et pour information, on est devenu amis en fin de quatrième année. Il est très gentil et très intelligent.

-Surement pas aussi intelligent que ma petite fille, fanfaronna Ron avec fierté.

-Et bien figure de toi que si ! C'est le meilleur élève de notre promotion.

-Je pensais que c'était _toi_, la meilleure élève !, s'exclama son père en écarquillant les yeux.

-Eh bien non. Je suis la meilleure élève de ma maison, mais toutes maisons confondues, je ne suis que numéro deux. »

Ron en resta bouche bée. Il tenta une boutade pour détendre l'atmosphère : « Ben... Si en plus de pas être à Griffondor, t'es pas la meilleure élève, je sais pas ce qu'on va faire de toi... »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant : ce que son père pouvait être casse-pieds. Sa mère prit la parole d'un ton sermonneur : « Ta sœur peux bien être amie avec qui elle veut, Hugo. Et il me semblait qu'on avait été clair avec cette histoire : si vous ne vous entendez pas avec les Malefoy, contentez-vous de les ignorer. »

Hugo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un grognement d'abandon. Mais James revint à la charge : « Rose, d'accord, il est intelligent, il a des bonnes notes, tout ça, mais à part ça sérieusement, il a rien pour lui !

-C'est un très bon joueur de Quidditch, fit remarquer Lily, pour qui ce détail était bien plus important que tout l'intellect du monde.

-Hmpf... Ce serait moi le Capitaine, il ne serait même pas dans l'équipe...

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas Capitaine. Reconnais qu'il sait envoyer un Cognard. »

Le jeune Malefoy tenait l'un des postes de Batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, et plusieurs de leurs victoires était dû au don impressionnant qu'avait le garçon pour toujours toucher un joueur de l'équipe adverse lorsqu'il frappait un Cognard. En troisième année il avait pleinement contribuait à faire gagner à son équipe la coupe de Quidditch lors du match final contre les Poufsouffle : il avait habilement envoyé un Cognard frapper l'abdomen de l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle juste avant que celui-ci ne saisisse le Vif d'Or, permettant à James, Attrapeur de Griffondor, d'intercepter le Vif d'Or est ainsi, faire gagner les 500 points qui leur avait permis de remporter la coupe.

« Mais même !, hurla James qui ne voulait pas en démordre. Il est totalement antipathique, impopulaire... et laid comme un Malefoy ! »

Rose lui lança un regard plus que noir, et murmura d'un ton impérieux : « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est ce qu'on appelle une relation intellectuel. »

Et elle monta dans le train flamboyant la tête haute.

« Quelle mouche la pique !? bougonna James.

-Alors c'est avec lui qu'elle tenait une correspondance par hiboux... Elle a pas arrêtée d'envoyer et de recevoir des lettes de dix pages tout l'été ! » maugréa Hugo.

Lily poussa son frère et son cousin pour grimper dans le wagon rougeoyant du Poudlard Express. Elle se retourna vers les deux garçons, un air hautain sur le visage. « Si c'est depuis qu'il est dans l'équipe que l'on a gagné deux ans d'affilés la coupe de Quidditch, on ne peut pas dire que vous avez contribués à nous faire gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, tous les deux, avec vos bêtises qui coûtent des points à Griffondor. Si vous voulez battre Serdaigle cette année, il faudra jeter moins de sorts et donner plus de bonnes réponses en cours. » Et elle disparut dans le couloir du wagon, faisant virevolter sa robe rouge et or de Quidditch, ouverte sur son chemisier blanc arborant fièrement l'insigne de Poudlard, et sa jupe courte grise, uniforme de l'école.

James ronchonna : « Elle peut parler de bonnes réponses, la pire élève de sa promotion. Elle est pas fichu d'ouvrir un bouquin. Elle s'en sort juste parce que Sam lui donne presque toutes les bonnes réponses pendant les interros. »

Samuel Thomas, un jeune élève métis aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, de la même promotion que Lily ; allait entrer en troisième année. Sam avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor l'année précédente et tenait le deuxième poste de Batteur, avec Malefoy. Et les deux garçons étaient connus en tant que Batteurs pour leurs longues passes de Cognard à travers le terrain de Quidditch. Si Malefoy avait un don pour viser ses adversaires en plein match ; Sam, lui, possédé des capacités sensorielles si aiguisées sur le terrain qu'il pouvait repérer un Cognard avant même que celui n'entre dans la zone de délimitation, et à l'intercepter dans les situations les plus critiques. Mais cette attention fixe pour les Cognards l'empêchait de faire attention aux autres joueurs sur le terrain, et plus d'une fois, il avait été l'auteur d'un carambolage aérien avec ses coéquipiers et les joueurs adverses. La Capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, Lana Finnigan, une élève qui entrait en septième année avec des cheveux attachés en natte qui semblaient constamment voler dans son sillage ; avait été contrainte de lui imposer une hauteur de vol minimum pour éviter tous impacts avec d'autres joueurs.

"Bon, ne trainez pas, les garçons. Allez, montez." Harry ne tenait pas à voir ses deux fils et son neveu monter dans le train en marche. « Et qu'on soit bien clair : on _arrête_ les sorts. »

L'homme leur jeta à tous trois un regard sévère derrière ces lunettes en demi-lune.

« Ouais, ouais..., maugréa James en grimpant dans le train à la suite d'Albus, silencieux.

-Attends !, cria Hugo. Il faut que je mette ma robe de Quidditch !

-Tu la mettras dans le train, allez viens. » Et Hugo monta à la suite de James.

Ronald Weasley se frotta le nez avec son poing, avant de marmonner : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mode de la robe de Quidditch...?

-Ce n'est pas une mode, Ron, lui répondit Hermione. C'est dans le nouveau règlement de l'école, les élèves qui font partie d'une des équipes de Quidditch portent la robe de match plutôt que celle de sorcier par-dessus leur uniforme, c'est comme ça. Il paraît que ça vient de l'institut de Salem, aux États-Unis.

-C'est débile, chuchota Ron avec un sourire.

-Tu peux parler, je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré arborer constamment ta tenue de Quidditch, du temps où tu étais Gardien de l'équipe de Griffondor !, s'enthousiasma Harry.

-C'est pas faux », sourit Ron avant de chantonner l'hymne d'une génération : "Weasley est notre Roi".

Les quatre jeunes élèves de Poudlard firent de grand au revoir de la main à leurs parents avant de commencer à chercher un compartiment vide. Dans un compartiment, ils croisèrent Lana Finnigan, la Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, dans sa robe rouge et or joliment boutonné jusque sous sa poitrine, son insigne de Capitaine bien mise en valeur sur son cœur ; en pleine conversation avec une amie à elle, nouvelle Préfète de Griffondor, du nom d'Alice Bell. James, Hugo et Albus les saluèrent avant de les rejoindre, et de prendre place sur les banquettes moelleuse de chaque côtés du compartiment. Contrairement à son habitude, Lily ne vint pas s'assoir près d'eux. Elle fit un signe de la main à Alice et Lana, et partie chercher un autre compartiment. La jeune fille continua sa progression dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, bousculant quelques élèves bloquant le passage avec leur valise trop chargé et leur cage à hibou en pagaille, jetant un coup d'œil de temps à autre par la fenêtre des compartiments. Elle esquiva de justesse un énorme matou au pelage bleu et vert qui galopait dans le couloir en grondant avec colère suivit de son maître, un élève de première année couvert de griffure qui lui courait après en criant « Trevis ! Reviens ici ! ». Puis elle finit par trouver le compartiment de Rose, assis en face du jeune Malefoy, les valises de la jeune fille rangées n'importe comment dans le porte-bagage et sous les banquettes.. Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante, et glissa sa tête de l'autre côté. « Eh bien, c'est vide ici. Je peux venir ? »

Le garçon la regarda de son air ahuri et acquiesça, et Rose se décala vers la fenêtre en tapotant la place à côté d'elle, mais Lily balança sa valise dans le porte-bagage et choisit de s'assoir à côté du garçon.

« Les autres compartiments sont plein à craquer ! Vous êtes bien les seuls à avoir autant d'espace, s'exclama Lily.

-L'avantage d'être un Malefoy. » murmura le garçon d'un ton neutre.

Lily et Rose ne répondirent pas. La belle rousse replaça une mèche de cheveux ondulés dans la petite barrette en forme de papillon qu'elle arborait au-dessus de son oreille. Repliant un genou, elle posa négligemment son pied, chaussé de Converses rouges et de bas noir montant jusque sous les genoux ; sur la banquette ; sa jupe suffisamment longue pour qu'on ne voit pas sa culotte, sous sa robe de sorcière bien lissée et maintenue fermée par un unique bouton, juste sous sa poitrine. Lily croisa ses jambes en tailleur.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, demanda la petite rousse au garçon assis à côté d'elle.

-Ca a été.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, demanda Rose.

-Pas mal de recherches. J'ai beaucoup lut et je me suis occupé de mes plantes. »

Rose lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. La Botanique était sa matière préférée et c'était cette passion qui les avait fait se rencontrer, l'année précédente, à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Rose y était partie en quête d'un nouveau livre reçu le jour même et intitulé "Vie et Reproduction des Fleurs Cannibales de Nouvelle Zélande". Elle avait trouvé le manuel entre les mains de cet élève discret et totalement impopulaire qu'était le cadet Malefoy. Elle le savait néanmoins brillant, voyant régulièrement son nom apparaitre avant le sien, sur la liste des meilleurs élèves de la promo ; dans les classes de Sortilèges, Botanique, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et avec qui elle partageait ex-æquo la première place en cours de Potion. Et Rose, pour qui un brin d'intelligence valait toute la popularité du monde, avait pris l'initiative de s'assoir à la table de ce Malefoy tombé chez les Griffondor, pour lui parler du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Elle avait découvert avec stupeur qu'en plus d'être courtois et cultivé, le garçon était passionné par les plantes, rares ou non. Les deux élèves avaient alors dialogué pendant une longue heure, d'abord en chuchotant, puis avec tant de passion et d'enthousiasme qu'ils avaient fini par se faire virer de la bibliothèque par le fantôme de Mrs. Pince. Et si de son vivant, la bibliothécaire savait surprendre n'importe quel élève en se glissant furtivement et silencieusement dans son dos ; sous l'état d'ectoplasme, elle était redoutable. Le jeune Malefoy avait alors laissé poliment Rose prendre le lourd ouvrage, et celle-ci lui promit de le lui remettre en main propre dès qu'elle aurait fini de le lire. La semaine suivante, elle lui avait tendu le livre au début du cours de Botanique pendant lequel ils avaient travaillés ensemble au rempotage des Mandragores, au grand dam d'Albus qui venait de perdre sa coéquipière. Puis ils étaient finalement devenus binôme pendant les cours de Botanique, de D.C.F.M. et de Métamorphose. Et traduisez ensemble les runes pendant leur cours facultatif d'Etude des Runes, matière dans laquelle Rose ne le battait que de quelques points.

A travers la fenêtre du compartiment filtrait la campagne verdoyante. Lily questionna le garçon : « Qui s'en occupe de tes plantes quand tu es à Poudlard ?

-Moi », répondit le jeune homme. Il sortit de son sac en bandoulière, qui allait de sa clavicule jusque sous son bras droit ; une petite boite noire qu'il ouvrit en poussant le couvercle du bout du pouce. Confortablement niché dans l'écrin de velours, un objet rond ressemblant furieusement à une poignée de porte en cuivre y était soigneusement posé. Les deux filles se penchèrent vers l'objet avec intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Lily

-Une poignée de porte, répondit calmement le garçon. Je la pose quelque part en prononçant un mot de passe et elle ouvre une porte. Dedans il y a ma pièce secrète.

-Tu me la montreras !? », s'exclama la petite rousse, enthousiaste.

Le jeune Malefoy ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire poliment en rangeant la boite dans son sac. Rose observa l'objet disparaitre dans les plis du sac et murmura : « C'est de la très belle magie... C'est toi qui l'as fabriqué ?

-Oui, marmonna le jeune homme avec modestie.

-C'est... très impressionnant. C'est au moins du niveau des A.S.P.I.C. Je ne suis même pas sûr que la majorité des septièmes années sachent le faire... »

Le garçon eu un micro sourire maladroit avant de marmonner que ça lui avait pris un peu de temps avant de réussir son enchantement. Rose resta silencieuse, doutant de ses propres capacités à reproduire une telle magie. Lily voulut paraître polie en demandant au Malefoy de quelles sortes de plantes il s'occupait, et elle lança malgré elle une longue discussion passionnée entre Rose et le garçon sur l'entretien, et les propriétés et vertus de divers plantes portant les noms absolument ennuyeux de "Cactus Vombrivors", "Jacliquot Koléopthère", et bien d'autres qu'elle avait déjà oubliée, mâchouillant avec consternation les patacitrouilles que sa mère lui avait glissé dans les poches avant le départ du train. Quand le sujet vira vers les bois enchantés des balais volants, elle en profita pour dériver la conversation vers le Quidditch, et fut ravie de constater que si Malefoy n'avait pas une culture très poussée du sport international des sorciers et qu'il pouvait parlait pendant des heures de plantes inintéressantes ; il avait néanmoins une connaissance impressionnante de techniques de vol acrobatique et elle se promit d'essayer le plus tôt possible le "Quadruple Tonneau Centré", le " Vol Aérodynamique en Serpentaile" et le "Pique du Diablotin Verdoyant".

Et lorsque le Poudlard Express entra en gare, elle se promit également d'adresser plus souvent la parole à cet intéressant nouvel ami de sa cousine, pour lui dire autre chose que « Bien joué. » et « Bon coup de batte. » pendant les séances de Quidditch.


	4. Le murmure du Choixpeau magique

**Chapitre 4 : Le murmure du Choixpeau magique.**

_Soirée du 1er Septembre 2017._

_5 ans plus tôt_

Un silence éphémère résonnait presque dans le hall du château, seul un léger vrombissement de voix pleines de retrouvailles filtrait à travers la Grande Porte, en écho au silence de la pièce. Et la gigantesque porte d'entrée ne tarda pas à grincer sous les multiples cliquetis des vieux mécanismes de verrouillage, s'ouvrant dans un grincement majestueux, emplissant le grand hall de voix chuchotantes, angoissées et impatientes. L'impressionnant garde-chasse de l'école aux cheveux et à la barbe hirsutes et grisonnantes fit son entrée dans le hall, dans son dos les nouvelles premières années de Poudlard s'engouffrèrent timidement dans la pièce à sa suite, explorant avec curiosité, le cœur battant à leur rompre les côtes, les murs et le Grand Escalier menant à la Grande Salle, ou leurs camarades plus âgés attendaient impatiemment leur venue.

Le semi-géant, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard, les fit progresser jusque devant la porte avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux élèves de l'école. Parmi la petite foule il distingua quelques tignasses rousses flamboyantes qu'il connaissait bien.

« Bien. Derrière ces portes se trouve la grande salle où vous attendent les autres élèves de l'école, d'accord ? Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes Maisons de Poudlard. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre Maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Tout le monde suit ? Il y a en tout quatre Maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque Maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. » Le Semi-Géant jeta un regard ravi sur les enfants Potter-Weasley, imité par les autres premières années. Rose et Albus rougirent nerveusement.

« Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre Maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre Maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la Maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa Maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Okay ? »

Des bruits de déglutition et quelques rires nerveux firent écho à ses paroles. Et le garde-chasse leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer ! », et il fit un clin d'œil en direction de son filleul qui lui rendit un sourire tout de même un peu intimidé.

Et la grande porte s'ouvrit sous les regards d'appréhension des jeunes élèves. « J'espère vous voir à la table des Poufsouffle », leur murmura l'ectoplasme d'un gros moine en passant. Les premières années traversèrent la grande salle par groupe de deux sous les yeux encourageant de leurs aînés. Les regards allaient des visages souriant des aînés, au plafond magique recouvert de cierge, de nuages bleutés et d'étoiles. Rose prit la main d'Albus dans la sienne et la serra avec impatience. Une heure plus tôt, son cousin leur avait lancé joyeusement : « A tout à l'heure à la table des Griffondor ! » Et à la table des Griffondor, James leva son pouce dans leur direction et Rose lui renvoya un sourire étincelant tandis qu'Albus, en réponse, leva légèrement une main angoissée.

Le Professeur McGonagall se leva de derrière la table des professeurs et invita les premières années à s'approcher.

"Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard", commença-t-elle, puis elle débuta un petit discours ressemblant à peu de chose près à celui de Hagrid. « Mais avant de commencer à festoyer et à célébrer vos retrouvailles, nous devons confier la lourde tâche de la répartition des élèves de première année dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard à l'être le plus ancien du château. Mr. Rusard (non, pas vous), apportez le Choixpeau magique, je vous prie. »

Le petit homme vieillissant apporta avec autant de grâce que son corps affaissé pouvait lui conférer, le vieux Choixpeau qu'il tendit au Professeur McGonagall avec une courbette, sous les yeux jaunes et luisant de sa vieille chatte grisonnante, Miss Teigne. Puis il posa un vieux tabouret à trois pieds sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs. Ceci fait, le Professeur McGonagall reprit la parole : « Bien. Comme nous le faisons une année sur deux depuis toujours, les élèves seront appelés par ordre contraire à l'alphabet à venir poser le Choixpeau magique sur leur tête. Donnez-moi la liste Mr. Rusard, s'il vous plait. »

Et la répartition commença, les élèves dont le nom de famille commençait par la lettre "Z" furent appelés les premiers. Le Choixpeau clamait haut et fort le nom de la maison auquel appartiendrait le nouvel élève, les anciens applaudissaient et sifflaient les nouveaux venus avec encouragement, et les professeurs tapotaient dans leurs mains pour chaque élève avec politesse.

Puis enfin vint les "W", et Rose, impatiente, fut appelé : « Rose Weasley. »

La jeune fille bondit presque sur place et replaça malhabilement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, lissa sa robe de sorcière flambant neuve, puis elle parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant du Choixpeau d'un pas bondissant, sous les yeux brillants des élèves de Griffondor. Rose se tourna vers ses camarades, s'assit sur le tabouret et la Directrice de Poudlard posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et la voix trainante du vieux chapeau sembla lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Hm, une Weasley. Il est de tradition dans ta famille d'être envoyé à Griffondor, cela va de soi. Mais avec une tête aussi bien remplit et un cerveau débordant d'imagination et de soif de connaissance comme le tient, je ne te vois pas aller ailleurs qu'à... SERDAIGLE ! »

La table des Griffondor en resta bouche bée tandis que celle des Serdaigle explosée dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, d'ovation et de cris de triomphe, trop heureux de voir une telle star appartenir à leur maison. Rose ouvrit la bouche, surprise, puis lança un regard en haussant une épaule vers James qui n'en revenaient pas de voir Rose rejoindre la table des Serdaigle, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres devant les applaudissements et les mains tendues vers elle. Elle s'assit finalement à côté du Préfet de Serdaigle qui s'empressa immédiatement de lui serrer la main.

La répartition des trois cousins Weasley se fit avec autant de bruit, chacune des maisons cherchant à hurler plus fort que les autres. Et lorsque Molly Weasley fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, maison à laquelle avait appartenu sa mère, on vit s'envoler dans les airs chapeau pointu de sorcier et cravate aux rayures jaunes et bleus. Puis quand vint le tour de Fred Weasley d'être envoyé à Griffondor, se fut cette fois les cravates jaunes et rouges qui fusèrent de toute part dans un grand cri de triomphe.

La répartition continua sous les chuchotements empressés et ravis des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, jusqu'à la lettre "P" : « Albus Severus Potter. »

Le calme plat retomba sur la salle, rompu par quelques chuchotements impatients de savoir à quelle maison, cette autre star allait être assignée. Tout comme ses cousins l'avait fait précédemment, Albus s'assit sur le tabouret à trois pieds et le Professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et tout comme eux, il l'entendit murmurer à son oreille : « Hm... hm... Je vois dans ta tête que tu t'estimes très peu, et qu'il s'en résulte un très grand manque de confiance en toi. Mais je vois dans ton cœur que ton courage est grand et que ta hardiesse, enfouit dans les tréfonds de ta personnalité, saura faire surface en temps voulu avec une force d'esprit inébranlable. Inutile, donc, de se confondre en bavardage sans intérêt, et en babillages puérils : ta place est auprès des... GRIFFONDOR ! »

Et cette fois encore ce fut la table des Griffondor qui se leva pour acclamer plus fort que les autres maisons l'inévitable venu d'une nouvelle star dans la maison du grand Godric Griffondor. A la table des professeurs, Hagrid frappa si fort dans ses mains qu'on eut cru qu'un feu d'artifice explosait en l'honneur du jeune Potter. Albus sourit maladroitement devant ce tonnerre d'applaudissement et tenta de rejoindre le banc de James et de Fred, mais il fut alpagué sur le chemin par le préfet des Griffondor qui s'empressa de bousculer son voisin pour lui faire une place, et Albus fut obligé d'accepter poliment.

Avant même que les cris de joie des Griffondor ne cesse, le nom venant juste après celui d'Albus fut appelé : « Adanis Abraxaeus Malefoy. »

Brusquement la salle retomba dans un silence de mort.

Le jeune Adan Malefoy sortit du groupe de première année et s'avança jusque sur l'estrade, dévisagés par les regards bizarres des autres élèves et de ceux qui le regardaient de travers, un peu comme on regarde un petit animal curieux et pas très attirant dans une cage. Le garçon intercepta au passage le regard peiné et mal à l'aise de son frère à la table des Serpentard qui tenta de l'encourager d'un petit sourire maladroit. Adan se retint de déglutir, et il se tourna sans les regarder vers les élèves de Poudlard en s'asseyant sur le tabouret. Il colla son regard un peu plus loin sur le sol juste devant les pieds des autres première année encore au milieu de la salle, et la Directrice posa le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête, et la voix trainante du chapeau chuchota contre son oreille : « Ah, oui, un autre Malefoy... Hm, je vois dans ton esprit que tu es une personne loyale, digne de confiance et d'amitié, rigoureux, et que tu sais garder la tête froide en toute circonstance, ...oui, des qualités très apprécié chez les Poufsouffle. Mais ce qui prédomine chez toi, c'est cette soif d'aventure et d'horizon, ...oui, cette fougue et cette hardiesse de connaitre tout du monde qui t'entoure ! Et un gout du risque certain, ...oui, avec toutes ses qualités ta place est bien entendu à... GRIFFONDOR ! »

Adan écarquilla les yeux et releva brusquement la tête. Dans la salle, seuls des chuchotements interrogatifs et affligés répondirent à l'annonce du Choixpeau magique. La table des Griffondor était la plus silencieuse de toutes. Seuls quelques élèves de sa promotion applaudir timidement, des enfants de moldus sans doute, avant de regarder l'air grave de leurs aînés silencieux et d'interrompre leur applaudissements. Pas une ovation, pas un applaudissement pour le fils d'assassin.

Les professeurs applaudir un peu plus fort ce nouvel élève pour sortir la salle de sa torpeur, et quelques élèves de Griffondor parmi les plus âgés leurs firent poliment écho. Adan se leva et s'avança sans trop d'enthousiasme vers sa nouvelle maison. Son frère l'avait prévenu que la répartition serait un mauvais moment à passer, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à tant de difficultés et d'humiliations. Il gagna la table des Griffondor avec une furieuse envie de pleurer, puis il prit place près d'un élève de première année qui se poussa comme si une mouche venait de siffloter dans son oreille. Adan jeta un timide coup d'œil au garçon qui lui rendit un regard vert émeraude avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil affolé à quelques places de là. Adan tourna par reflex les yeux dans la même direction et tomba sur un regard proprement dégouté. La bouche entrouverte dans un rictus méprisant, l'élève de deuxième année de Griffondor le fixait comme on fixe un furoncle purulent. Et dans ses traits, il reconnut la description que lui avait faite son frère de James Sirius Potter, le pire de tous. Il détourna le regard et chercha celui de Scorpius à la table des Serpentard, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et celui-ci ne lui renvoya qu'un regard profondément choqué et même... écœuré.

Adan se retourna et baissa les yeux sur son assiette, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il garda la pose jusqu'à la fin de la répartition. Jusqu'à la fin du discours de la Directrice de Poudlard : « ... Et bien sûr les Frisbees à Dents de Serpents sont formellement interdits sous peine de lourdes sanctions. Et n'oubliez pas... (Elle marqua un silence, insistant sur la phrase) Que le Choixpeau magique, ne se trompe jamais. » et elle balaya les tables des quatre maisons d'un regard pénétrant et luisant de sévérité. Puis le festin commença et le brouhaha des bavardages emplit la grande salle, résonnant sous les cierges volant et le ciel plein d'étoiles du plafond.

Trois élèves, pourtant, gardèrent un silence quasi-religieux pendant toute la durée du repas, et ne mangèrent les mets délicieux qui ornaient leur assiette qu'à toutes petites bouchées.

Albus S. Potter, assit près du frère de l'ennemi juré de son propre frère. Un Malefoy, ennemi juré de sa famille, que son oncle Ronald Weasley avait si souvent diabolisé qu'il en avait eu une frousse quasi-mystique. Sur son palais, le canard à l'orange avait un goût de détresse.

Scorpius H. Malefoy, qui voyait son jeune frère à la table de son pire ennemi. Celui qui, sans cesse, lui avait jeté des sorts sans raison, qui l'avait insulté et humilié dans les couloirs de l'école, entouré de sa bande de copains et qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer. Son frère qui lui avait promis de le rejoindre sur les bancs des Serpentard, et qui pourtant mangeait en compagnie des Griffondor, ennemis de sa maison. Sur sa langue, la crème brulée avait un goût de trahison.

Adanis A. Malefoy, qui était pour la première fois si proche d'un tas de gens, et se sentait pourtant terriblement seul. Seul assis à côté de son voisin qui ne voulait pas de lui, assis à une tablée qui ne voulait pas de lui, dans une maison où l'on ne voulait pas de lui, dans une école où l'on ne voulait pas de lui, et si loin de son frère qui ne voudrait plus de lui. Et dans sa bouche, son repas avait un goût de cendre.


	5. Cognard et Marmiton

**Chapitre 5 : Cognards et Marmiton****.**

_Fin de la première semaine de Septembre 2021, début d'après-midi._

Les couloirs du château baignaient dans un silence reposant, désertés par les élèves de l'école qui profitaient, après une première semaine bien remplit, de la chaleur agréable des derniers rayons du soleil de Septembre dans le parc de Poudlard, assis au bord du lac ou dans l'herbe verdoyantes ; bavardant avec leurs amis ou entamant leurs trop nombreux devoirs pour la semaine suivante, des dizaines de parchemins et de livres posés à leur côté. Grignotant leur plume ou inscrivant de petits caractères luisants sur les feuilles jaunies déroulées sur leurs genoux. Ou sirotant des jus de citrouille bien frais en se goinfrant des sucreries de chez Honeydukes. Seul Peeves trouvait à déranger le calme du château, produisant des bruits grossiers en jetant des Bombabouses et des encriers sur les quelques élèves flânant dans les couloirs de Poudlard pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

Dans la cours intérieur du château, un groupe d'élèves de Griffondor bavardaient calmement, assis sur un banc près de la petite fontaine de pierre, sous l'œil de la gargouille ornant celle-ci.

"Je m'ennui...", bougonna James Potter, nonchalamment assis au milieu du banc, les bras étendu sur le dossier comme en prince. Entre Hugo Weasley, affaissé sur le dossier, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de Quidditch rouge ; et Albus Potter, le menton posé dans ses mains, les coudes calés sur ses genoux, les pieds rentrés vers l'intérieur.

"On pourrait peut-être aller dans la Grande Salle, proposa Albus. Je commence à avoir faim.

-... Non, bougonna James. Vas-y si tu y tiens, mais moi je n'ai pas faim."

Aucun des garçons ne bougea, attendant une décision de leur leader.

"Et si on allait plutôt trouver Malefoy ?, susurra James en se redressant. On a même pas encore eu le temps d'aller le saluer cette année, il ne faut pas manquer ça !"

Les garçons ricanèrent et Hugo marmonna, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres : "Ce crétin doit encore être à la bibliothèque. Si tu veux mon avis, il est avec ma sœur.

-Pas celui-là, rétorqua James. Le Serpentard... Scorpius." James avait prononcé le nom de l'aîné des Malefoy comme si celui-ci allait lui arracher les lèvres, avec un rictus de dégout. Ses acolytes de Griffondor ricanèrent et se levèrent en même temps que James.

"Il doit être dans les cachots, avec les autres fils de Mangemorts, maugréa un des garçon de la bande, qui s'appelait Jimmy Baggins, petit-fils de Ambrosius Flume, célèbre confiseur, qui ramenait toutes les semaines ou presque des confiserie de son grand-père pour son leader adulé.

-Parfait, susurra James. Allons malmener du Mangemorts !"

Les garçons ricanèrent et commencèrent à suivre James qui partait en direction de la Grande Porte.

"Papa a dit que tu devais arrêter de jeter des sorts à Malefoy !", l'interpela son jeune frère. James se tourna vers celui-ci.

"Et alors ?, le provoqua James.

-Alors, je pense que tu devrais l'écouter." Albus ne se démonta pas devant l'air menaçant de son grand frère. James s'avança jusqu'à avoir le torse quasiment collé au nez d'Albus qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Et bien tu n'as qu'à écouter Papa si tu as peur, trouillard. Moi, je suis attendu dans les cachots."

Et il tourna les talons, laissant son petit frère seul sous les rires des autres élèves de Griffondor. Albus jeta un regard désespéré à Hugo, qui haussa une épaule avant de suivre James, marchant juste derrière lui tel un garde du corps. Le garçon aux cheveux flamboyant le dépassait de quelques centimètres, du haut de ses treize ans.

Le jeune Griffondor se retrouva seul dans la cours, observant la petite bande de dos disparaître derrière la Grande Porte. Il resta planté-là une bonne minute avant de prendre la même direction que son frère, passant la Grande Porte, mais bifurquant vers l'aile Ouest ; et marcha dans les couloirs de l'école avec amertume et solitude. Si James Potter s'était rapidement construit une petite bande de fidèles, avec son charisme de leader et sa façon de marcher dans les couloirs comme un prince dans son château ; ce n'était pas le cas d'Albus, plus réservé, moins téméraire que son frère. Il avait intégré la petite bande de son grand frère par défaut d'amitié. Non pas qu'aucun élève du château n'avait essayé de l'aborder - imaginez un peu, un fils de héros ! - mais la timidité naturelle du garçon l'avait rapidement rendu inintéressant aux yeux des autres garçons de son âge, quand ceux-ci pouvaient aduler le charismatique James Sirius Potter. Albus s'était donc tout naturellement retrouvé dans l'ombre de son imposant frère, si fort, si malin et si téméraire. Accusant les coups et les moqueries de James : parce qu'il n'avait pas su répondre à une insulte d'un Serpentard, parce qu'il avait bégayé, parce qu'il partageait le même dortoir que Malefoy (comme trois autres garçon de la bande d'ailleurs), parce qu'il avait demandé pardon quand on l'avait bousculé dans les couloirs, ... et plein d'autres raisons stupides qui avait fait de lui le petit crétin de service aux yeux des autres membres de la bande.

Son ventre se mit subitement à gargouiller et il décida qu'il était temps d'aller manger son déjeuner. Il tourna les talons et repartit sur ses pas. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, Albus jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil vers la table des Griffondor. Seul des visages vaguement familiers lui firent écho. Il se tourna vers la table des Serdaigle et y vit sa cousine et sa sœur confortablement installées sur les bancs, devant deux assiettes bien remplit ; discutant avec un troisième élève. Albus reconnu Adan Malefoy, et il hésita un instant à les rejoindre. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et s'avança vers les trois camarades attablés.

"Tiens, tiens. Tu n'es pas avec tes copains, toi ?, lui demanda Lily lorsqu'il prit place à côté de Rose.

-Non, ils sont partis... (Albus jeta un coup d'œil à Adan) Faire encore n'importe quoi."

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds et ébouriffés eu un regard peiné qu'il dissimula bien vite sous son habituel air de calme neutralité.

"Et tu n'es pas parti faire n'importe quoi avec eux ?, demanda faussement Rose.

-Non, j'en avais marre de leur stupidité."

La jolie rousse regarda son cousin avec fierté et lui proposa un verre de jus de citrouille qu'Albus accepta poliment.

"Et donc tu disais, Lily, ton premier cours de Potion chez les troisième année ?, interrogea Rose en servant le jus orangé.

-Ah oui ! On a fait un filtre de Mélancolie. A un moment, le chaudron de Jack Spendman s'est mis à tousser et à régurgité tout son contenu sur sa robe de sorcier !

-Et toi, tu avais réussi ta potion ?

-Bien sûr !, s'exclama la petite rousse, très fière d'elle.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Elle était bleu au lieu d'être orange, mais j'ai tout fait comme il fallait !", répondit modestement Lily.

Adan eu un petit rire qu'il noya dans sa tasse de thé. Rose la fixa d'un air blasé et se retint de lui faire remarquer que si sa potion n'était pas de la bonne couleur, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Moi, j'ai plutôt bien réussi mon breuvage de Sérénité, murmura Albus.

-Oui !, s'exclama Rose. Le Professeur Slughorn t'a même donné des points ! Mais il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment facile."

La jeune fille jeta à Adan un regard complice. Partageant la même table en cours de Potion, ils avaient tous deux réussis haut la main leur breuvage, accordant ainsi 20 points à leur maison respective.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as choisi comme cours optionnel pour ta troisième année, Lily ?, demanda Albus.

-Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avec Hagrid, évidemment !

-C'est tout ?, lui demanda Rose.

-C'est déjà bien assez !, la jeune fille n'était pas favorable à l'idée de se rajouter des heures de cours supplémentaires.

-Tu devrais essayer l'Etude des Runes ou l'Arithmancie, c'est fascinant !, s'enthousiasma la jeune Serdaigle.

-Mouais... C'est pas tout ça, dit Lily. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a un entrainement de Quidditch dans une heure. Moi, je vais monter au dortoir me préparer, à tout à l'heure les gars." Et elle se leva et prit la direction de la Salle Commune de Griffondor.

Rose finit les dernières bouchées de sa tarte au citron meringuée et replaça une mèche ondulé derrière son oreille. "Vous devez y aller aussi, non ? Je serais bien venue vous regarder vous entrainez mais je ne veux pas créer d'histoire." Tout le monde ne voyait pas d'un bon œil qu'une élève de Serdaigle assiste aux entrainements des Griffondor, la Capitaine de l'équipe, Lana Finnigan, la première. Les trois élèves finirent donc leur repas en silence avant que les deux garçons ne partent vers leur Salle Commune avec un geste de la main pour Rose.

"On se voit après, à la bibliothèque, pour le devoir de potion !", cria-t-elle à Adan qui acquiesça.

Les deux garçons traversèrent silencieusement le château, montant jusqu'au septième étage et rejoignant la tour de Griffondor où était situé l'entrée de leur Salle Commune, dissimulée derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Le mot de passe ?, s'exclama impérieusement celle-ci.

-Marmiton", répondirent d'une même voix les deux Griffondor. Et le portrait pivota pour les laisser entrer dans la salle par le grand trou rond dans le mur.

Albus et Adan grimpèrent directement jusque dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Adan déposa son sac à bandoulière sur son lit à baldaquins, situé au fond de la pièce contre la grande fenêtre à vitrail, et Albus souleva les draps du sien, situé à côté de celui d'Adan. En première année, personne n'avait voulu s'installer sur le lit situé à côté de celui du Malefoy, Albus s'était encore retrouvé dernier et avait donc prit sans enthousiasme le grand lit à baldaquins voisin à celui du garçon.

Albus secoua sa housse de couette affichant le blason des Harpies de Holyhead, son club de Quidditch favori dans lequel sa mère avait été Poursuiveuse avant la naissance de James. "Denver ?, s'exclama le garçon. Où tu te caches, Denver ?

-Je crois qu'il est là-haut, murmura Adan, les yeux rivés sur un point au-dessus de l'armoire près de la porte.

-... Comment il a fait pour grimper tout là-haut... ?", marmonna Albus en fixant le petit animal perché sur le haut meuble.

Le rongeur les observait de ses petits yeux noirs et luisants, du haut de son perchoir, aussi immobile qu'une gargouille sur sa cathédrale. Puis l'animal bondit de l'armoire. A peine avait-il entamé son saut qu'il écarta les pattes avant et arrière, tendant son surplus naturel de peau, et se laissa planer jusque sur le lit d'Albus où il atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur la couette douillette.

"Comment tu as grimpé là-haut, toi ?", marmonna Albus, les genoux posés sur le sol, les bras sous le menton et la tête posés sur le matelas ; le nez à hauteur de l'animal.

Il tendit son index vers le petit rongeur qui saisit le doigt tendu avec ses deux petites pattes avant. Le rat mordilla l'index d'Albus avec curiosité, puis constatant qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec de la nourriture, il lécha le doigt de son maître comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir mordu. L'animal s'avança jusqu'à toucher le nez d'Albus. Il posa l'une de ses pattes avant sur le nez du garçon, et l'autre sur sa pommette gauche, reniflant avec curiosité le visage et les mèches de cheveux de la frange de son jeune maître. Denver éternua, se mit en boule et se frotta le nez, puis il progressa de la couette du lit jusque sur l'oreiller avant de bondir sur la table de chevet et d'entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de petit ballon en cuivre assez grand pour le contenir. Albus posa son œil devant le trou rond servant d'entrée au ballon, observant l'intérieur de la "cage" de son rat. Elargit par un sortilège d'Agrandissement, l'intérieur du ballon ressemblait à un véritablement parc d'attraction pour rongeur.

Denver appartenait à la race des Rats Volants. De la taille d'une très grosse souris, avec un pelage gris bleuté, une peau suffisamment élastique pour lui permettre de planer, des petites pattes et un museau rose, une queue nue et courte de même couleur et des petits yeux noirs brillants. L'animal n'était pas franchement intelligent, mais il avait tant d'affection pour son maître qu'Albus n'aurait voulu l'échanger pour rien au monde. C'était un rat calme et docile, avec un goût de l'aventure et du vol plané qui laissait son maître en grand désarrois et ses fréquentes disparitions le faisait entrer dans de grand moment de panique.

Denver sortit la tête par le creux du ballon et observa le visage de son maître. "Ne vas plus là-haut, reste dans le périmètre du lit, d'accord ?"

L'animal n'eut pas l'air d'en comprendre un mot, mais le petit visage ahuri du rongeur tira un sourire à Albus, qui lui caressa la tête du bout du doigt.

"Tu aimes beaucoup les animaux, non ?, lui demanda Adan, rappelant sa présence au garçon. J'ai vu que Soins aux Créatures Magiques était ta matière préférée.

-Et bien, répondit à voix basse le garçon. C'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment doué dans les autres matières...

-J'ai remarqué que ça t'intéressait vraiment les cours de S.C.M., insista Adan. Pas seulement pour faire plaisir au Professeur Hagrid. C'est ton parrain c'est ça ?

-Oui. Tout le monde le trouve bourru et un peu effrayant, mais il s'occupe vraiment bien des créatures et il en aime toutes les espèces.

-Comme toi, non ?

-Hm... Oui, c'est vrai. J'aime bien m'occuper des créatures qu'il nous présente pendant ses cours. Enfaite... J'aimerais bien pouvoir un jour créer une réserve d'animaux fantastiques, comme l'a fait le Professeur Sweeting Havelock."

Le Professeur Sweeting Havelock était un spécialiste des licornes, et il avait créé de nombreuses réserves de licornes en Grande-Bretagne au XIIème siècle.

"Mais moi, continua Albus. Je voudrai parcourir le monde pour y mettre toutes les créatures rares et incroyables que je découvrirai. Comme le font les naturalistes, Rolf et Luna Dragonneau."

Le garçon ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait cela au Malefoy. Il n'avait encore jamais parlé à quelqu'un de son rêve de parc animalier. Peut-être parce que son frère se serait moqué de lui. Ou parce que sa sœur et son cousin s'en fichaient pas mal des créatures magiques. Et que sa cousine parlait beaucoup de ses rêves à elle sans prendre le temps d'écouter les siens. Ou que ses parents étaient bien trop occupés à gérer les turbulents James et Lily entre leurs heures de travail pour faire attention à leur deuxième enfant trop calme et trop sage. Et il n'y avait que son oncle Charlie pour l'écouté parler pendant des heures de dragons sans l'interrompre.

"Moi, le rappela Adan. Je voudrais créer une réserve botanique, pour y mettre les variétés de plantes incroyables que je découvrirai lorsque je partirais parcourir la Terre."

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire.

Après avoir posés leur sac et récupérés une tenue de rechange et leur balai, un Nimbus 2010 pour Albus et une Comète Ecarlate pour Adan, les deux Griffondor sortirent du château, et prirent la direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Les deux garçons saluèrent silencieusement leurs camarades déjà en train d'enfiler leur robe de Quidditch dans les vestiaires. James dévisagea longuement son frère et Malefoy.

"Pas trop rouillés, les mecs ?, demanda Samuel Thomas avec un sourire découvrant une rangée de dents blanches.

-Dans tes rêves !, s'exclama Lily en laçant ses bottes de Quidditch en peau de Dragon. Je te parie que je marque un but au cours des premières cinq minutes !

-Tenu !, rigola Sam. T'entends ça, Al ! Elle dit que tu vaux rien comme gardien !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, marmonna Albus. Je me suis entrainé cet été.

-C'est vrai ! Vous auriez dû voir les buts magnifiques que je lui ai mis !"

Sam explosa d'un rire tonitruant de sa voix rauque, le garçon avait commençait à muer au cours de l'été.

"Mon balais avait un problème...

-T'as pensé à le faire réparer au moins ? Parce que sinon tu vas pas nous servir à grand-chose sur le terrain !", lança Sam, mort de rire.

Albus marmonna que oui, il était allé sur le Chemin de Traverse faire examiner son Nimbus 2010 par les spécialistes de la boutique Vit'Magic.

"Moi je suis allé en Chine avec mon oncle Charlie pendant les vacances, lança Hugo, boutonnant correctement sa robe de Quidditch. Alors j'ai pas eu trop le temps de jouer au Quidditch, j'espère que Lana va pas trop nous en faire baver pour ce premier entrainement."

Albus se mordilla les lèvres avec envie et déception. Leur oncle Charlie avait proposé à l'un de ses neveux de l'accompagner durant un voyage en Chine au cours duquel il devait récupérer un splendide spécimen de Brûlopointe à Moustaches, une espèce de dragon commune des chaînes de montagnes chinoise et qu'Albus rêvait de voir en vrai. Et la famille Weasley ayant été la première à recevoir la lettre, le hibou grand-duc à destination des Potter s'étant perdu en chemin, c'était Hugo qui avait eu le privilège d'accompagner son oncle en Chine. Albus en avait crevé de jalousie, pendant un mois entier il était resté cloitré dans sa chambre où il avait passé son temps à construire des maquettes de trains magiques et à dessiner d'illustres sorciers combattant des dragons et des hydres à trois têtes. Lorsque Hugo était revenu, le teint rougis par le soleil chinois, il n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui demander comment avait été le voyage et le dragon, et avait écouté d'une oreille distraite les récits de ses aventures avec Charlie.

"Ouah ! ça devait être chouette !, s'enthousiasma Sam.

-Ben ouais, y avait même un dragon.

-Super cool !

-Bon, magnez-vous les gars, on n'a pas toute la journée, maugréa James en faisant une boucle avec les lacets de ses bottes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Hugo, surprit.

-Rien." James jeta un regard en direction d'Adan et d'Albus, puis il sortit du vestiaire, attrapant son balai au passage. Et tous les joueurs sortirent à la suite de leur Attrapeur.

Les membres de l'équipe de Griffondor rejoignirent leur Capitaine sur le terrain de Quidditch, balais en main, où celle-ci les attendait devant une grosse malle reliée de cuir tremblotante. Lana Finnigan resserra sa queue de cheval et la fit virevolter derrière sa nuque d'un geste impatient de la main.

"Tout le monde est là ? Bien. On va commencer l'entrainement, notre premier match se jouera le 14 Octobre et je veux que tout le monde soit prêt ! Vous vous mettez en formation habituelle. Albus, tu vas devant les buts adverses. Sam, tu voles pas à moins de 100 mètres. Lily, Hugo : contre moi. C'est parti !"

L'équipe alla se placer sur le terrain. Albus prit place du côté des buts adverses, Hugo et Lily se placèrent au centre, côte et côte en offensive et les deux Batteurs se mirent à la défense, juste derrière eux, tandis que James, plus excentré et à l'arrière, enjambait son Nimbus 2010.

Lana ouvrit la malle pendant que le reste de l'équipe se préparait à décoller. Elle libéra le Vif d'Or, qui disparut dans un éclair doré, puis les deux Cognards qui bondirent hors de la malle avec un vrombissement enragé. La Capitaine saisie la Souafle sous son bras, mis le sifflet entre ses lèvres et enjamba son Eclair de Feu. "Au faite les gars, dit-elle en s'adressant difficilement, à cause du sifflet, aux deux Batteur. Vous faites de la défense, pas de l'attaque, hein ? J'ai pas envie de me prendre un Cognard."

Puis elle donna un grand coup de sifflet strident en jetant la grosse balle rouge d'un coup puissant dans les air avant de prendre son envol. Lily plaqua ses lunettes d'envol qui lui servait à protéger ses lentilles de contact sur ses yeux et donna un coup brusque du pied sur le sol, faisant décoller son Nimbus 2010 en même temps que les cinq autres membres de l'équipe.

Lily intercepta immédiatement le Souafle qu'elle envoya d'une passe habile en direction d'Hugo, évitant Lana qui fonçait déjà sur elle. Pendant ce temps, James et Albus tournaient dans les airs ; Albus en aller-retour devant ses buts et James, le regard vif, à la recherche de la minuscule balle doré.

Adan et Sam tournoyaient autour du terrain, se renvoyant les Cognards et protégeant leurs coéquipiers que les balles furieuses prenaient en grippe.

A un moment, Hugo se rapprocha dangereusement des buts et Lana lui fonça dessus. Elle faillit lui arracher le Souafle des bras mais Hugo renvoya la balle à l'opposé où Lily fit une pirouette dans les airs pour l'attraper. La jeune fille fonça vers les but, évita habilement Lana et visa le troisième but. Albus récupéra la balle avant que celle-ci ne passe dans l'anneau de droite et il renvoya la balle à Lana qui fendit l'air sur son Eclair de Feu pour échapper aux deux Poursuiveurs.

La Capitaine monta dans les airs et donna un bref coup de sifflet : "Lily, avec moi !"

Elle lâcha le Souafle que la petite rousse rattrapa avant de foncer vers les buts où elle fut contrainte de monter violemment en piqué pour éviter une collision avec Hugo, puis de redescendre en flèche pour ne pas se prendre un Cognard.

"Arrêtez vos passes, les gars ! Regardez un peu le terrain !", hurla la Capitaine. Adan fonça vers Lily et se plaça devant elle pour heurter le Cognard d'un puissant coup de batte, pendant que Sam renvoyait l'autre hors de la zone du terrain.

Hugo faillit faire tomber Lily de son balai - qui se rattrapa d'une pirouette acrobatique - et lui arracha le Souafle des mains qu'il renvoya aussitôt dans les buts d'Albus. La grosse balle rouge effleura les doigts du Gardien et passa à travers l'anneau central. "C'était bien joué, Hugo. Mais la prochaine fois tu me fais ça quand tu es en attaque, pas en défense !", hurla la Capitaine de l'équipe.

James profita de la confusion pour bifurquer violemment sur la droite et heurter de plein fouet Adan, trop occupé à renvoyer un Cognard. Le Batteur perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa dangereusement à son balai, lâchant sa batte qui s'écrasa sur la pelouse.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES !?, beugla Lana.

-Désolé, je cherchais le Vif d'Or. Je ne l'avais pas vu." James n'avait pas digéré l'engouement de sa cousine et de sa jeune sœur pour le garçon. Et maintenant son petit frère copiné aussi avec Malefoy. C'en était bien trop pour sa fierté et son orgueil.

Adan garda la tête froide et se contenta de sortir sa baguette, et la batte retourna dans sa main grâce au sort Accio.

"Regardes où tu vas !, continua de crier Lana, furieuse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet entrainement !? On arrête, rendez-vous demain à la même heure. Et vous ne me refaite _pas ça_ !"

Les cinq membres de l'équipe redescendirent vers la pelouse pendant que les deux Batteurs partaient rechercher les Cognards. A peine eut-elle les pieds sur l'herbe que Lily fonçait vers son frère. "On peut savoir _à quoi tu joues_ !?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne l'avais pas vu.

-_Menteur !"_

Lily attrapa son frère par le col de sa robe de Quidditch mais fut intercepté par Lana. "Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend aujourd'hui !? Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous êtes devenus _fous _ou quoi !?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, James !?, hurla la petite rousse à l'encontre de son frère.

-Mais rien ! Je ne l'avais PAS VU !

-Tu as foutu l'entrainement en l'air ! J'espère que tu es content de toi !

-Arrête Lily, voulu la calmer la Capitaine. Tout le monde à fait un peu n'importe quoi. C'est le premier entrainement, c'est pour ça."

La petite rousse partit d'un pas rageur en direction des vestiaires, criant des insultes à son frère. Les deux batteurs atterrirent tant bien que mal, un Cognard dans les bras, près des autres membres de l'équipe où ils sanglèrent avec difficulté les balles agressives dans leurs socles.

"Bon, on remballe, marmonna Lana. James, tu vas récupérer le Vif d'Or et tu ranges la malle. On se voit plus tard, les gars."

Puis elle prit, elle aussi, la direction des vestiaires. James poussa un juron et enfourcha son Nimbus 2010 avec rage, lançant au passage un regard haineux à Adan qui garda un air neutre.

Après un rapide et silencieux passage dans les vestiaires, Albus et Adan prirent la direction du château, laissant Hugo attendre sur les bancs James qui recherchait toujours le Vif d'Or. Devant eux, Sam essayait de calmer Lily qui hurlait qu'elle _avait-passé-une-semaine-fatiguante-et-qu'elle-aurait-voulu-pouvoir-se-détendre-pendant-l'entrainement-de-Quidditch-mais-que-James-avait-tout-gâché-et-que-maintenant-elle-était-énervée. _Les deux garçons arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall et Adan commença à monter les marches du grand escalier.

"Euh...Tu crois que je peux venir avec toi, pour le devoir de potion ?", demanda timidement Albus.

Adan se tourna vers lui, affichant son air ahuri. "Ben oui, si tu veux."

Ils grimpèrent les quatre étages les séparant de la bibliothèque. Assise à une table accompagnée de deux amis à elle, Rose leur fit signe de les rejoindre en les apercevant.

"Comment s'est passé l'entrainement de Quidditch ?, demanda la jeune fille.

-Un désastre", répondit Albus, puis il s'assit en jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux élèves de Serdaigle dont les visages lui disait vaguement quelque chose. "Salut.

-Salut !", lui répondirent les deux garçon d'une même voix. L'un avait des cheveux d'un beau châtain brillant et l'autre d'un blond translucide, et tous deux arboraient la même peau pâle et fragile.

"Ce sont les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander Dragonneau, les présenta Rose. Les fils de Luna, tu sais ? Elle et son mari envoient tous les mois une lettre à nos parents. On l'a vu en photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier. (Albus haucha la tête) Les garçons, c'est mon cousin Albus, le fils de Harry Potter, le frère de Lily la filleule de votre mère.

-Oui, oui, murmura Lorcan.

-On sait, marmonna son frère.

-Tu en fais trop, Rose, bougonna Albus.

-Et voici Adan Malefoy qui va bien nous aider pour le devoir de potion !"

Les trois garçons s'observèrent avec le même air de neutralité. Adan prit place entre Rose et Albus, puis il sortit de son sac en bandoulière son livre de Potion, sa plume et plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins. Les cinq élèves commencèrent leur devoir silencieusement sous le regard translucide de Mrs. Pince. Seul le grattement des plumes crissant sur les bouts de parchemins entamait le silence de la bibliothèque.

Le soleil était presque couché lorsque chacun eu fini de rédiger son devoir. Une lumière orangée filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Albus avait découvert chez Lorcan une passion pour les dragons égale à la sienne, tandis que Lysander était, lui, un grand fan de licornes. Les cinq jeunes gens bavardèrent avec légèreté de divers sujet passionnant, mêlant créatures incroyables, botanique, runes et astronomie. Et lorsque Mrs. Pince les mit dehors, ils prirent tous ensemble la direction de la grande salle où ils s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigle pour dîner, et Albus prit un soin particulier à ne jeter aucun regard du côté de la table des Griffondor. Lorsque le dîner prit fin, chacun regagna son dortoir, se séparant au septième étage. Rose, Lorcan et Lysander souhaitèrent la bonne nuit aux deux garçons en bifurquant vers l'aile Ouest pour y rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle, pendant qu'Albus et Adan regagnaient celle des Griffondor.

Dans le dortoir, trois regards de trahison se braquèrent sur Albus, qui leur renvoya un regard coupable.


End file.
